


Alive

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Quite a while after the end of the game, John and Vriska are years into a happy relationship. All is wonderful, except one thing... they've yet to have sex. Commission for adamnemo42.





	Alive

Vriska let out a sigh as she made the slow walk up the path to her hive. It had been a frustrating day at what most compared to work in her schedule, and she needed to relax. Pulling her key out of her pocket, she waited by the door for a moment before unlocking it. How long had she and John been living together? She found it hard to recall. It had to be at least a sweep or so. When the game first ended, they had been close, but they'd only gotten closer since. They started dating not long afterwards, and then moved in together.

All that time together and not once had they pailed. It wasn't that Vriska hadn't tried hinting at it, but perhaps John was clueless — no, he was definitely clueless. Still, some of her 'hints' had been little more than thinly veiled propositions, such as the time she 'accidentally' walked into their room naked, needing to grab a towel before she headed into the shower. Her bulge had been on full display, hard and out in the open, unfurled with blue-coloured genetic material dripping from its form... as much as she hated to admit it, she had even been blushing at the time, and had made a passing remark about how they could perhaps share the shower that night.

John didn't want to intrude.

Fuck. She was thankful for how thoughtful her matesprit was, but it sure had a way of turning around to bite her in the ass sometimes. After unlocking the door, she made her way into their shared house and closed the door behind her. It was so much warmer in here.

"I'm home!" she called out, before locking their front door and dropping her keys into a dish beside it. John insisted that keeping keys in a dish was normal human behaviour. Given how weird humans were about everything else, she was inclined to believe him. She took off her jacket, leaving her in little more than a tank top and some jeans, and hung it up on a hook beside the door, and then listened out for John's response to her coming home. A pause. No answer.

She began making her way up the stairs, choosing to stay quiet rather than calling out again. John probably hadn't heard her, but she wanted to know what he was up to. Careful steps carrying her up to the top, she shifted over towards their bedroom door and then, in a swift motion, opened the door and stepped into their room, looking around for John.

He was sat at his computer desk, with headphones on. That part wasn't entirely unusual. Something a little more out of the ordinary was that he was naked, and had his hand down at his crotch. On the monitor before him was some sort of human pornography; it wasn't all that different from troll pornography, but Vriska didn't find it appealing herself. She shut the door behind her, wondering whether the noise might grab his attention, but that wasn't the case. After clearing her throat, to no success, she felt a rush of frustration run through her.

What, so she wasn't good enough to have sex with but he could sit there jerking off to porn? What the hell was he thinking? She huffed, and crossed her arms for a moment, before an idea occurred to her. She moved up behind him, and after confirming that he still hadn't noticed her presence, reached down in front of him to wrap her hand around his cock.

It was the first time that she'd ever held a human cock, but she didn't have any time to appreciate it before John flinched backward, rolling the chair to the side and moving up onto his feet, clearly startled. He calmed down as soon as he saw her, and the headphones came off to be placed down onto the desk in front of where he'd been sat. A huge blush overcame his cheeks and he glanced down at the ground in front of him, clearing his throat.

"J-Jesus, I'm sorry. Were you calling me? I thought I'd maybe heard you but I was, uh..."

"Distracted?" Vriska concluded on his behalf.

"Y-Yeah. Distracted. Sorry you had to see that. I try to keep it out of your sight, I just—"

"Wait, wait," Vriska began, taking a couple of steps back. "What makes you think I don't have an interest in that stuff?" John didn't have an immediate answer for her; she could see the gears turning inside his head, but no response came. "What? Do you think I'm not sexual at all? Me? Really?" She was throwing a lot of questions at him, and John didn't know how to answer any of them. He cleared his throat, and it looked like he might speak for a moment, but Vriska interrupted him.

"Come to think of it, why is it that we've been together so long and we haven't done anything like that? You wanna do the stuff those people are doing on the screen, right? That's why you keep... doing that to them? 'Cause you wanna be in their place, or whatever? You could be! I've wanted to do those kinds of things with you for ages, but it seems like you're not interested in me," she lamented, a frown overtaking her face.

A lot of things seemed to clear themselves up inside John's mind, and as he realised that his partner felt the way that she did, what had been a worried expression turned into a reassuring one. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. A younger Vriska probably wouldn't have gotten herself into a situation such as this. A younger Vriska would have taken what she wanted rather than waiting around for someone to give it to her.

She sighed, and returned the hug. "Look," John began, "it's not that I don't want to do that sorta stuff with you. I just... well, I didn't think you'd have any interest in it. My father always told me—" John had realised his mistake before he even finished his sentence. Not just a mistake in his words, but in his reasoning as a whole. "He always told me not to push those sorts of things onto girls. He told me that they'd come to me when they were good and ready... y'know? I guess not. Maybe trolls don't believe in that stuff, but my dad always wanted me to be... a gentleman, I guess. And it just kinda... carried over, even after I abandoned a lot of the other things he tried to teach me."

Introspection wasn't Vriska's strong suit. She far preferred to face her problems head on and take them at face value, but... well, she couldn't argue with what John had said. She hadn't exactly been obvious in her desires, either. As she sighed, she laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I can't believe we wasted all this time just because neither of us knew what words to use," she lamented, snuggling further into his touch.

John didn't know what to say to that, so he chose silence, holding her close for as long as she wanted him to.

"Your bulge is still poking against my thigh," Vriska muttered, and although John pulled back a moment later she reached down to grab it again so that he would know that she didn't mind. Her hand wrapped around the base and her finger ran along the underside. He was a fair size, at least Vriska assumed, and as she held him he throbbed within her grip. She pressed him back, and he moved down onto the bed, spreading his thighs a little wider; it was the first time that anyone had ever been so close to his junk, and he was trying to work out what the expression on Vriska's face meant.

She wouldn't have blamed him for having trouble, but she didn't clarify. Sinking down onto her knees before him, she knew only one thing; she wanted to see what his cock would feel like inside her mouth. As she leaned down, she took a closer look at the head. In the dim light of his computer monitor, it shone very slightly. John was what the humans called circumcised, but Vriska didn't know the terminology well enough to be able to identify that. She opened her mouth, and before John knew what she was doing, slipped his cock inside, letting out a soft moan of pleasure while she did so. His taste filled her mouth, washing over her tongue in a pleasant way. She let out a soft moan of pleasure and reached down to undo her pants, fishing into her own underwear to pull out her bulge.

She stroked herself as she slid her lips further down along his shaft. Trolls had blowjobs too, of course, but giving a blowjob to a tentacle-like appendage was nothing compared to giving one to a human cock. First of all, the tip was much bigger, and Vriska had been a little worried that she wouldn't be able to take much of it inside. Unlike bulges, though, a cock remained mostly the same girth all the way down, so as long as she kept herself stable whilst moving down his shaft she was able to fit him inside without any trouble.

John's hand moved to the back of her head and he let out a soft sigh. Unsurprisingly, it was also his first blowjob. He held back any moans that tried to escape him and looked down at Vriska, moving his other hand behind himself to support him. "That feels so... so good," he mumbled, leaning his head back afterwards. "I can't believe we've never done this before." Vriska held back a chuckle, glad that she could pleasure her boyfriend, and instead continued blowing him, bobbing her head along the first half or so of his shaft.

She didn't dare take any more of him inside, knowing that she would choke before she reached the base, but she did the best she could with what she had. While she bobbed her head, her tongue moved against the underside of his cock, focusing on the head each time she moved up to the tip. When she needed to pull back to give her mouth a rest, she ran her tongue against the very tip, pushing against his urethra; she wasn't trying to fit her tongue inside there, though John was worried about that for a moment; rather, she tried to tease him, hoping to get him to start leaking precum the same way trolls did if you teased them too much while their orgasms neared.

Sure enough, a bead of precum began to form at the head, and she was quick to lap it up, savouring the taste against her tongue. With that, she pulled back, swallowing the precum before looking up at John with a smirk. "I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm only gonna do it on special occasions," she teased. There was no way in hell that she wasn't going to be doing that more often, but she wanted to move on; with the two of them having spent so long sexless, she was eager to experience more of an active sex life.

Moving to her feet, she dropped her pants to the floor before kicking them aside, before doing the same with her tank top. As her modest-sized tits were exposed to John, he couldn't resist leaning forward. Moving his hands up to hold the both of them at once, he lifted his mouth to one of her nipples and took it inside, lapping his tongue against it. He tried his best to replicate the things that they did in porn, but after only a few moments the motions felt so natural that he didn't have to. He suckled and licked and even bit down gently against her nipple, prompting Vriska to let out a soft moan. She pressed her hand against the back of his head, almost rocking her body against his mouth, but it wasn't long before she wanted to move forward again.

Re-affirming her grip against the back of his head, she pulled her breast away from him and instead guided his head down further. Her other hand pulled her underwear down a little more, allowing her bulge to slip out in its entirety. It was bigger than John's cock, for sure, but still not overly large. Holding the same colour as her blood, it shone in the dim light, the same as John's cock-head had, though in Vriska's case it was because of the liquid that her bulge secreted; sticky and blue, it dripped from her alien shaft onto the ground beneath her, making a mess that John would make sure she was the one to clean up. She didn't care about that, though. Guiding his head all the way down to that shaft, she laid it against his face, and though she tried to keep her cock steady, it writhed against him.

He didn't mind. Were she a human, or even a male troll, he wouldn't have held any interest in a phallic organ such as her bulge, but something about her being both alien and female detached her so far from the human concept of masculinity that he was okay with it. He moved his hand up and wrapped it around the base of her bulge, wholly unsure what to do with it. He didn't like the smell so much, but the taste wasn't so bad. Some had slipped against his lips when she had first laid the shaft against his face, and he'd slid his tongue free to have just a little taste.

As he moved himself back from the bulge, there was a thin stripe of blue running down his face. Vriska bit her lip at the sight, finding it arousing. John moved his head along her bulge and opened his mouth near the tip, looking as if he might take it inside. Despite that, he seemed a little apprehensive, as if trying to talk himself into going ahead with it. Vriska couldn't wait. She pressed herself a little closer, biting down on her lip at the same time. She didn't want to seem forceful, but she couldn't wait.

Lucky for her, John seemed to be of the same mind. He slid his mouth forward and took her bulge inside, slipping his maw over the first couple of inches in one quick slip forward. As he latched his lips around the bulge, the first thing he noticed was just how hard it was to keep the thing inside his mouth. It actively fought against him, twitching and throbbing and twisting in all directions, indiscriminately. He had trouble keeping up with it, but after a moment realised that the best option was just to let it do what it wanted; to do his best to try to work alongside it, but mostly just keep himself open for it to use.

It was odd. The bulge felt like an entirely separate entity from the love of his life, and yet to have his mouth on it felt natural. His tongue moved across the underside, and then he flicked it against the very tip, revelling in the way that Vriska moaned his name. She took a firm grip of his head, and tried to thrust herself further forward, but she went too far. John had to pull himself back to save from choking, covering his mouth in the process.

"Sh-Shit..." Vriska mumbled, more from the loss of stimulation than the fact that she'd nearly choked John. So many years after the close of the game and she still hadn't learned how to show her emotions properly. She could, however, think of one thing that might fix her mistake. Moving onto the bed, she spread her legs wide and held them there, before whistling.

John, who had been distracted by trying to rid himself of the tickle in his throat, glanced over at her, only for his lips to curl into a grin as she put herself on display for him. Between her legs, her nook dripped with arousal; she wanted to be fucked as badly as he wanted to fuck her. Her bulge continued to twist and turn at the top, occasionally dripping genetic material onto the bed beneath her. John shifted over and situated himself between her legs. He didn't push inside her right away, instead moving his cock up to rest against her bulge. The tentacle-like appendage wrapped itself around his shaft, and as both John and Vriska were caught off-guard by how good that felt, it seemed to tug at his member. Though its movements earlier might have seemed entirely clueless, it worked John as if it knew what human pleasure was. The tip prodded at his urethra, the same way Vriska's tongue had done earlier, and as more precum slid free from John's tip, Vriska pulled herself upward; she needed him inside her now.

Wrapping one leg around him to keep him in place, she wrapped her arms similarly around his shoulders. "John, I need you to—" She didn't even have time to finish her sentence before John pushed himself inside. Compared to a human pussy, troll ones were so much easier to slide into; perhaps it was all the arousal running from them, down their alien bulges and along their alien nooks, making a mess of themselves before they were even fully aroused. He didn't envy them, but he imagined that it made sex far easier.

He slid into her most of the way with one quick thrust, and then moved into a slow rhythm while he pushed the rest of his shaft inside. Though it wasn't the biggest thing Vriska had ever had inside her, its shape and the hardness of John's cock were nothing like a troll's bulge. Somehow, despite not being as big, it felt even bigger. She leaned her head back against the bed and lamented once again that they hadn't done anything like this sooner. Hissing away a burst of pleasure that ran through her body, she wrapped her other leg around John and humped upwards, trying to take all of his shaft inside at once.

When she hit the base of his cock, holding him all the way inside at once, she began to grind herself against him. John didn't think anything of it at first, but as minutes passed he began to wonder what she was doing. His raised eyebrow must have tipped her off, and her cheeks filled up with blue.

"What...?" she asked him.

"Why aren't you like... letting me thrust back and forth? I guess? I don't know, I'm a little confused here," he told her. He reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his own head. As he averted his gaze, he worried whether he was the one messing up somewhere; had porn been wrong? Was sex just a lot of grinding?

"Oh, I get it," Vriska told him, before unwrapping her arms from around him to take both of her hands in his, entwining their fingers. She held him close with her legs, and then continued grinding against him. "Trolls... -ahn- focus more on the... rolling of their hips, because bulges slip... ah... free so easily," she told him, her blood thumping with pleasure. John wasn't sure he understood, but he was glad to know that he hadn't made a mistake.

With his hips given some room to work, he began to move back and forth. All considered, his first foray into sex with a troll (or sex with anyone, for that matter) hadn't been all that bad, and as he felt his orgasm rising he knew that it was about to get far better. Vriska seemed to be on the edge of hers, too, but she was trying to hold out for him; she moved between bursts of rolling her hips against him and calming them down to give herself some time to calm from the edge she'd been on. Teasing herself so much would make the eventual orgasm all the sweeter, she knew.

"I don't think I can..." John began, before cutting himself off. He tried his best to hold back a moan, but failed. As she heard her boyfriend moan deeply into her ear, Vriska moved her arms back up to his shoulders and held him tightly to her.

"Don't hold on. Cum inside me," she told him. It wasn't a request. Her legs moved upward again to wrap tightly around his hips, and she used the heels of her feet to make sure that he couldn't pull himself out of her. He gave one thrust, and then two, and then a final, third one, thrusting deep into her nook. As his balls rested against the skin underneath her twat, throbbing in time with his heartbeat, she reached between them with one of her hands to stroke her own bulge; she was so close now, and she wanted to be pushed over the edge this time.

As he burst within her, his cum flowing all the way to the end of her nook and then back towards his cock again, she got the release that she so desperately wanted. She felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time, not since the game. She felt... well, for the lack of a better word, she felt alive; her entire body lit up with sensitive feelings, and while her tentabulge spurted cum against both her own chest and John's, she couldn't contain her excitement. She moaned, and moaned again, and over and over until she couldn't moan anymore. She moaned his name, and expletives, and when her orgasm finally left her, a final twitch running through her body, and then her bulge, she felt exhausted.

John was much the same, little more than a panting mess after he had blown his load inside her. He pulled his cock out, his exit followed by a trail of cum that mixed with hers on the bed beneath her, and then rolled to the side, laying on his back. Her cum covered both of them, and the bed, and probably the floor given how much of it there was, but neither John nor Vriska could be bothered to get up. They wanted nothing more than to lie there for the rest of existence, basking in the afterglow of an orgasm years in the making.

Vriska didn't roll over to meet him, instead she shuffled until their bodies were pressed against one another, and then reached her hand over to give his thigh an enthusiastic pat... as if to congratulate him on a job well done. All John could do was laugh, and, apparently unafraid of making more of a mess of the bed beneath them, he rolled onto his side and leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead, moving an arm around her at the same time.

"We should really clean up," mumbled Vriska, once the pleasure had slipped from her brain entirely

"Yeah..." John muttered, but his tone made it sound as if he had no desire to actually do it. He did sit up, though, and after giving a curious glance over towards the ground to see whether a mess had been made or not, he moved to his feet and stumbled over towards the door, feeling weak in the knees. He could still taste her bulge in his mouth, and while that wasn't exactly a horrible thing, he didn't want it to be stuck in his mouth all night. He gave a passing glance over towards his computer, porn still on the screen he'd been using. With a sigh, he reached over to turn it off, and then glanced over at Vriska. In his absence, she had rolled on the bed and snuggled up against one of the pillows, seemingly ready to sleep.

He didn't need porn anymore. Not now that he had her. With a final, passing glance to her perfect behind, he headed off to clean himself up.


End file.
